Confiare en el Amor
by yulisu
Summary: Todo marcha a la perfección. Tiene a la mujer que ama a su lado, con la cual, esta a poco tiempo de contraer matrimonio, pero… ¿Qué pasa si un pasado de él vuelve a aparecer en su vida? Los celos los segaran, y solo les quedara, confiar en el amor.


CAPITULO I

Sakura activa la carta salto para llegar al lado de Syaoran, este, al ver la distancia que tendría que recorrer, intenta detenerla inútilmente

-espera por favor, enseguida estaré contigo –decía el jovencito alarmado

-no quiero –recibió como respuesta de parte de la ojiverde, quien le mostraba una sonrisa al tiempo que saltaba –¡¡te amo!!**1** –grito a todo pulmón antes de caer en brazos de Li

Al caer en brazos de Syaoran ambos se miran a los ojos con el rostro sonrojado, el corazón de ambos latiendo fuertemente y al unísono, con un montón de sentimientos encontrados, al tiempo que ambos, sin poder evitarlo, acercan su rostro lentamente hasta juntar sus labios en un beso, su primer beso, uno tierno e inocente, aquel que solo damos y recibimos una vez en la vida, aquel beso cargado de amor puro, limpio y real, en el que entregamos el alma y el corazón, el cual deseamos que no termine jamás y que pase lo que pase, jamás, por ningún motivo, olvidaremos.

Mientras tanto, en el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la obra de teatro, todo volvía a la normalidad, todas la personas volvían a aparecer, aunque inconcientes, a excepción de aquellos que poseían magia como Touya, Yukito, kero y Fujitaka**2**, sin olvidar a Meilin y Tomoyo, que aunque no poseían magia, al haber ayudado en la captura y cambio de las cartas, habían creado cierta resistencia**3** a la magia

-¿estas bien? –pregunto Yukito a Meilin al tiempo que le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-si, gracias –dijo algo sonrojada aceptando la ayuda que le ofrecían

-de nada –respondió el joven Tsukishiro –"que linda es" –pensó mientras le tomaba la mano ya innecesariamente (**4**)

-¿Dónde esta Sakura? –pregunto Touya mientras miraba en todas las direcciones

-haya vienen Sakura y Syaoran –dijo Tomoyo mientras que con su cámara grababa dos figuras que se venían acercando -¡¡y vienen tomados de la mano, que lindo!!

-¡¿Qué que?! ¡¿el monstruo con el mocoso?! ¡¡Eso no lo voy a permitir!! –grito Touya echando chispas por los ojo mientas forcejeaba con Yukito quien lo tenia sujetado sin dejar de sonreír encantadoramente

-vamos Touya, si hacen una bonita pareja

-¡ni hablar! jamás permitiré que ese mocoso se lleve a MI monstruo, la he cuidado desde que era un mounstrito como para permitir que se la lleve así como así –decía seriamente el joven Kinomoto –ademas… imagínate los hijos, ¿Qué saldría, un monstruo mocoso? –menciona cambiando la seriedad de su rostro por uno burlón, dejando a todos con la clásica gotita en la cabeza

-¡¡Hermano!! –grito Sakura, que al ir llegando al lugar, alcanzo a escuchar el comentario de su dulce y tierno hermano, esta solo le demolió el pie al aludido con un pisotón, ya que su mano estaba muy ocupada sujetando la de Syaoran

-admítelo monstruo –decía mientras trataba de contener el dolor que le dejo el pisotón –sus hijos serian unos horrorosos monstruos que estarían chorreando mocos por la nariz –dijo para hacerla enojar, cosa que consiguió con satisfacción –háganle un favor a la humanidad y no creen semejante plaga

Tanto Sakura como Syaoran se pusieron rojos rojos… pero de furia, y si las miradas mataran, el guapo hermano de la ojiverde estaría sufriendo de los peores tormentos que pudieran existir antes de mandarlo, no 3 ni 10, sino 1000 metros bajo tierra y de ser posible hasta el centro de esta.

En ese instante, Lee recordó que tenia algo importante que hacer, lo cual le hizo olvidar momentáneamente su enojo, y con todas las fuerzas que tenía, soltó la mano de Sakura quien se sorprendió ante el acto del joven hechicero, haciendo que también se olvidara de asesinar a su hermano, Syaoran se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el señor Kinomoto, quien había observado le escena de hermano celoso sobre protector que protagonizo su primogénito

-Señor Kinomoto –comenzó haciendo una reverencia –quería pedir su autorización para salir con su hija –Syaoran temblaba un poco al hacer la pregunta, ya que pensaba que si Touya, que era el hermano, no lo aceptaba, entonces el padre menos.

El silencio fue algo que desconcertó a todos, a los castaños, la de cabello violáceo, a todos, sobre todo, ese silencio hizo que en los labios de Touya se formara una sonrisa, ya que presentía el porque del silencio de su padre

-seria un honor que un joven como tu saliera con mi hija –menciono finalmente el tierno, comprensivo y guapo padre de los jóvenes Kinomoto, con esa sonrisa y carácter que lo identifica, dejando a mas de uno sorprendido, feliz y uno con los ojos como plato ante lo que acababa de escuchar

-¡¡pero papá!! ¿Vas a dejar que ese chiquillo sea novio de Sakura? –cuestiono Touya desconfiando de sus propios oídos, rogando que todo fuera una broma, y una de mal gusto

-hijo –dijo mirándolo –sabes que tu madre y yo fuimos muy felices, pero lo hubiéramos sido mas, si su familia me hubiera aceptado en un principio –menciono con una sonrisa feliz a la vez que melancólica -yo no pienso perder esa oportunidad y evitar que tu hermana sea feliz, por algo escogió al joven Lee, ¿no lo crees?

Con estas palabras logro calmar por completo a Touya, quien sonrió levemente, Fujitaka, al ver que todo había quedado resuelto, se gira a la pareja recién formada y agrego con una sonrisa

-eso si, por el momento aun no quiero nietos eh – con esto logro que los aludidos se sonrojaran a mas no poder, parecían farolitos de navidad, haciendo que todos rieran ante el comentario tan exagerado

-Sakura, Syaoran, creo que deben cambiarse y regresar a sus puestos en el escenario, antes de que despierten completamente las demás personas –intervino Tomoyo sin dejar un solo momento de grabar

Ambos asintieron, una vez cambiados, tanto los castaños, como Tomoyo y Meilin regresaron a sus puestos antes de que la carta vacío interviniera la obra, dicha obra que continuo sin mas interrupciones, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ya que nadie sabia que todo estaba a punto de quedar en la nada; la obra estaba a punto de finalizar, estaban justo en el momento en que el príncipe tenia que morir**5****, **la princesa se encontraba arrodillada junto al cuerpo inerte del joven, mientras que con una mano acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla del joven

-porque paso esto… no puedo creer que haya muerto por mi, ahora que no estas conmigo, ya no viviré felizmente… hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad para decirte lo que siento por ti... mis verdaderos sentimientos**6 **–dicho esto se aproximo al joven príncipe y, aunque no estaba en ninguna parte del libreto, lo beso dulcemente en los labios, provocando el asombro de todos los espectadores, de sus compañeros de clase, de un muy, pero muy furioso Touya, que era detenido por la espalda por el joven Tsukishiro quien, junto con Fujitaka, sonreían ante la escena; mientras tanto Tomoyo grababa fascinada la escena.

El joven Lee se sorprendió un poco ante la hazaña de la castaña, ya que como eso no era parte de la obra… pero bueno, al final no le quedo de otra mas que responder el beso, ¿Qué sacrificado no?. El telón se serró y todo el público aplaudió emocionado por la gran interpretación que se le había dado a la obra.

-eso no estaba en el guión… pero quedo precioso –comento Rika fascinada

-si, pero el telón ya se serró, y parece que el príncipe ya revivió, porque esta sentado abrazando a la princesa mientras la besa –dijo Yamazaki

-no pude grabar el primer beso de la pequeña Sakura, pero al menos tendré este –comento Tomoyo mientras grababa todo con su cámara

-¿y como sabes que ya había dado su primer beso? – inquirió Meilin

-es que al volver con el joven Lee, tenia un brillo muy especial en sus ojos que nunca le había visto

Ya han pasado 3 años desde ese día, en este tiempo no han ocurrido mas sucesos extraños, Sakura hubiera dejado de utilizar su magia de no haber sido por la insistencia de Syaoran sobre la importancia de seguir incrementando su nivel de magia y los constantes entrenamientos que le obligaba a hacer Tomoyo para grabarla, incluso Meilin le ha ayudado a aprender artes marciales; todo esto ha contribuido hacerla muy fuerte y una digna maestra de las cartas.

Esto es lo que ha pasado con cada uno de ellos:

Touya Kinomoto: a continuado sus estudios y pasado por todos los trabajos habidos y por haber, sigue llamando a Sakura "monstruo" y a Syaoran "mocoso"; igual de sobre protector con su monstruo, espanta a todo joven que se le acerque, aunque ya resiste la tentación de asesinar al mocoso cuando lo ve con su hermana. Actualmente es novio de Nakuru y aunque ella vive en Inglaterra se siguen viendo, apenas hace unos días atrás se le declaro.

Fujitaka Kinomoto: al guapo, adorable, tierno y comprensible papá que todos deseamos tener, pero que desgraciadamente es de la castaña y el pelinegro, ahora cuenta con una hija mas y es… ¡Tomoyo!, si, si, como lo oyen, bueno lo leen, este guapetón ya tiene dos años casado con Sonomi, la mamá de Tomoyo, actualmente todos viven en la mansión de esta, aunque de ves en cuando van a la casa de Fujitaka, donde alguna vez vivió Nadeshiko.

Yukito Tsukishiro: estudia en la misma escuela que Touya, como no han ocurrido sucesos extraños, no se ha tenido que transformar en Yue, solo se transforma para ayudar a Sakura en su entrenamiento. Hace 2 años, exactamente el día de la boda del papá de Sakura, durante la fiesta, se le declaro a Meilin, quien acepto gustosa saltando sobre el joven, algo parecido a los de Nakuru.

Kero: sigue siendo igual de vanidoso y glotón, compite continuamente con Spinel, podría decirse que entre ellos existe una amistad apache, como ha de ser, sigue viviendo con Sakura, y ahora puede comer todos los postres que quiera al día, ya que Tomoyo se los prepara a diario; solamente se transforma en Kerberos cuando entrena con la castaña o fastidiar a Syaoran, claro, cuando Sakura no lo ve, ya que si lo descubre lo deja sin postre.

Meilin Lee: continua viviendo en la mansión Lee, descubrió que tenía poderes cuando en la boda de Fujitaka, Yukito se le declaro, ya que hizo explotar todas las lámparas del lugar al mismo tiempo, así que con la ayuda del joven Tsukishiro y compañía, le han estado ayudando en su entrenamiento y a logrado un considerable nivel de magia, claro, no tan alto que el de Sakura, Syaoran o Eriol.

Nakuru Akisuki: vive en Inglaterra con Eriol, apenas hace unos días que Sakura, Syaoran y sus amigos fueron a visitarlos, en esa visita, Touya se le declaro mientras caminaban por un pequeño lago que tenían en la mansión, de la emoción salto sobre él haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y provocando que ambos cayeran al agua.

Tomoyo Daidouji: se emociono mucho al saber que su madre se iba a casar con el señor Kinomoto, ya que ahora podría grabar a Sakura todo el día, incluso durmiendo. A mantenido una constante comunicación con Eriol, hace aproximadamente unos 2 días que regreso junto con Sakura de Inglaterra a quien le confeso, estar enamorada de él.

Eriol Hiraguisawa: continúa su estancia en Inglaterra, en ocasiones visita a sus amigos en Japón, aunque actualmente en la última visita que le acaban de hacer sus amigos, sirvió para que se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Tomoyo, los cuales piensa decirle en su próxima visita sorpresa que haga a Tomoeda.

Sakura Kinomoto: igual de distraída que de pequeña, si no es que mas por andar pensando en cierto castaño que la tiene suspirando; se ha convertido, sin duda alguna, en una hermosa chica, tras la cual andan infinidad de muchachos, los cuales han sido rechazados por la joven, ya que ella, sigue andando con Syaoran, al cual ve cada ves que uno de los dos, o los dos, tienen vacaciones, se mandan cartas continuamente, platican por Internet a diario y al menos una o dos veces por semana, se hablan por teléfono.

Syaoran Lee: un día después del incidente de la carta vacío, tubo que regresar a Hong Kong por ordenes de su madre, aunque ella esta muy satisfecha con su relación con Sakura. A continuado su entrenamiento tanto en magia como en artes marciales, para que, al cumplir los 18 años, pueda tomar el liderazgo del Clan Lee; cabe decir, que las chicas hacen filas sin fin para salir con el, pero para desgracia de ellas, este solo tiene ojos para Sakura. Actualmente esta muy nervioso, ya que le tiene una sorpresa para esta que decidirá el futura de ambos y no sabe como reaccionara y si todo saldrá bien.

Sakura acababa de regresar de Inglaterra hace dos días, desgraciadamente, mañana iniciaran las clases, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo por las calles de Tomoeda, necesitaba pensar, siempre era lo mismo, apenas se separa de Syaoran y ya lo esta extrañando, tenia que vencer la tentación de liberar la carta vuelo e ir con el.

Llego hasta el parque del Rey Pingüino, ese lugar donde vivió muchas aventuras al lado de todos sus amigos, sobre todo de Syaoran, ese lugar donde el la consoló cuando Yukito la había rechazado, donde lucho contra Eriol para poder salvar a las personas… ese lugar, donde Syaoran se le declaro. Se sentó en uno de los columpios mientras leía por enésima vez la carta que le dio Syaoran antes de despedirse en el aeropuerto de Inglaterra hace 2 días, la cual le pidió abrir hasta que hubiera llegado a Tomoeda; la carta contenía un poema**7** que decía lo siguiente:

"_amaneceré en tus labios, _

_los llenare de besos_

_y escribiré poemas en tu piel,_

_luego, lentamente, sin abrir los ojos,_

_te declarare mi amor._

_De la mañana a la noche, _

_de tu cuerpo al mío,_

_de tu color a mi mirada,_

_de tu aire a mi aire,_

_de tu voz a mi entender,_

_de tu gozo a mi deseo, _

_de tu caricia a mi beso,_

_de tu amor a mi amor._

_Mantengo la esperanza de ti_

_porque no creo en el adiós_

_porque nuestro amor no es recuerdo._

_Mantengo la vida de sentirte_

_porque nos quisimos y nos queremos_

_porque nací para amarte._

_Mientras el mundo sean tus ojos_

_estaré sujetando tus deseos,_

_mientras tu placer sea mi alegría_

_estaré debajo de tus sueños,_

_mientras tu amor me pertenezca_

_estaré ahí regalando mi vida._

_Te vistes con belleza,_

_la belleza ya esta en ti,_

_lloro al verte, me emociono;_

_son sentimientos, _

_son ganas de amarte, _

_aunque ya te amo._

_Mi corazón es tuyo,_

_mis sentimientos son tuyos, _

_mi cuerpo es tuyo, _

_mis palabras son para ti, _

_mis besos son para ti,_

_pero hay algo que solo es mío:_

_saber que me amas"_

_Espero que te guste, es un pequeño regalo para la mujer que admiro y amo, la persona que me cambio la vida._

_Hasta pronto mi amada Sakura, siempre te cuidare, incluso en la distancia, no te preocupes, algún día estaremos juntos para siempre y nada ni nadie nos podrá separar, ya lo veras._

_Besos_

_Syaoran Lee_

-mi querido Syaoran, no puedo y al mimo tiempo no quiero sacarte un solo segundo de mi mente, pues ¿Cómo podré olvidarte, si cuando empiezo a olvidarte recuerdo que te olvido y comienzo a recordarte? –dijo para si misma la castaña

-esa misma pregunta te iba a hacer yo – respondió una conocida voz detrás de ella, Sakura solo se volvió para comprobar si su imaginación no le jugaba una broma

-¡¡Syaoran!! –salto a los brazos del joven para sentir un abrazo y beso que no esperaba sentir hasta dentro de varios meses, siendo que apenas hace dos días los había sentido

-tengo algo importante que decirte –menciono el joven una vez que se separaron de su besito –es el motivo por el que este yo aquí

Sakura noto un toque de nerviosismo en su voz, esto la preocupo, pero no quiso demostrarlo

-esta bien, dime –dijo a la ves que se sentaba nuevamente en un columpio, mientras el joven solo se quedaba parado

-bueno, tu sabes que dentro de unos años, he de tomar el liderazgo del Clan Lee –Sakura asintió con la cabeza –y… pues para eso, debo cumplir un "requisito" y ese es, que, al cumplir los 18 años debo estar casado con alguien del Clan Lee –en ese momento Sakura se sorprendió, sabia de todo lo anterior pero no de eso, lo cual la izo preocuparse –o… alguien que cuente con un alto nivel de magia, esa es la razón por la cual, cuando nos conocimos, estaba comprometido con Meilin, que aunque en ese momento no sabíamos que tenia magia, si era parte del Clan, pero ahora… ese compromiso ya no existe, porque yo te amo a ti y… tu tienes magia y… bueno… yo… -Syaoran se estaba poniendo rojito rojito como en aquellos días de su niñez, gesto que adoraba Sakura –yo… bueno… quería preguntarte si… -el corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir con una velocidad increíble, ¿Syaoran le estaba a punto de preguntar lo que creía que era? – si tu… yo… cuando tuviéramos esa edad… ¡¡Quieres casarte conmigo?! –ya esta, lo había dicho, ahora solo faltaba lo peor… ¡¡Qué le respondería ella?!

La castaña permaneció en shock por un momento, su cerebro estaba asimilando lentamente la información

-¿Qué opina tu madre de esto? –pregunto la castaña, luego de unos segundos de un temible silencio que para Syaoran fueron una eternidad

-ella esta totalmente de acuerdo, ya que tienes magia, ademas dice que al unir nuestros poderes, las futuras generaciones serán aun mas fuertes, y así las cartas Clow volverán a la Familia Lee –Sakura se preguntaba en ese momento ¿solo por eso quiere que me case con el? ¿solo por eso? – pero sobre todo porque sabe que eres mi felicidad y sin importar todo lo anterior, yo te amo, no me importa todo eso del Clan ni nada por el estilo, lo único que deseo es estar a tu lado –los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a ponerse vidrioso, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta y pensar que lo único que le importaba era el Clan y quedar bien con su madre?, lo único que asía era mantener su rostro oculto en los mechones que caían sobre su rostro –y aunque mi madre no estuviera de acuerdo, seria capas de renunciar al Clan y todo lo que conlleva con tal de estar contigo, así que mi pregunta seria la misma… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Sakura continuaba nuevamente con ese silencio que desesperaba a Syaoran, su nerviosismo no lo dejaba, ¡y si le decía que no!

-Sakura, si no estas segura yo… -no pudo terminar su oración, ya que la joven lo había cayado con un beso en los labios, el joven se sorprendió ante el acto, por lo regular ella era algo penosa como para besarlo así como así, aunque no le importo y correspondió el beso rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la joven atrayéndola mas a el, mientras esta solo le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, al momento de separarse –¿eso es un si? –pregunto al oído de la joven con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro

-no lo se… tal vez –respondió de la misma manera que el joven -¿te quedan dudas de cual sea mi respuesta? –pregunto mirándolo a los ojos sin romper el abrazo

-tal vez... ¿podrías quitarme esa duda? –murmuro mientras rozaba los labios de la joven

-esta es tu ultima oportunidad –dijo sonriendo al tiempo que sus labios eran capturados por los de su novio, al terminarlo… -¿ya sabes mi respuesta? –pregunto divertida

-espero que sea la que estoy pensando, porque si no, tendrás que darme otra oportunidad –dijo sonriéndole igualmente mientas sus frentes estaban pegadas y sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de la jovencita –y dime ¿Cuál es?

-pues…¿no crees que hasta la pregunta es necia? –pregunto mientras el solo se encogía de hombros

-nunca esta de mas preguntar

-eres tan… en fin, pues mi respuesta es si, claro que quiero casarme contigo, pero…

-¿pero?

-bueno, no es que me moleste ni nada de eso, pero… si faltan 3 años para eso… ¿porque me lo pides desde ahora? –pregunto con la mirada clavada en la del castaño, cabe decir que el abrazo aun no había sido roto

-a eso… bueno, pues porque si decías que no, aun tenia tres años para buscarme otra, obvio, no me gusta perder mi tiempo –el rostro de Sakura se contrajo, estaba a punto de soltarse de el y darle una bofetada cuando… -no te creas, si decías que no, tenia 3 años para torturarte de todas las formas posibles hasta que me dieras el si –dijo con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro, Sakura, solo estaba con los ojos como plato –la verdad… es que no quería que alguien se me fuera a adelantar y…

-y sabes que aunque eso pasara yo no aceptaría, hasta que tu me lo pidieras… aunque si me asuste con lo primero que dijiste, eso de buscarte otra –dijo asiendo un puchero

-bueno, eso… -Sakura lo miro reprobatoriamente –ahora que recuerdo, tengo algo que darte –dijo soltándose de la castaña asiendo que esta olvidara su "enojo" y sacando una cajita de su pantalón –este anillo – era un hermoso anillo de plata con un gran diamante –es símbolo de que nuestro compromiso sigue en pie, que nuestro amor prevalece… que eres mía –decía mientras le ponía el anillo –mientras tengas este anillo… sabré que me amas

-en ese caso… jamás lo veras fuera de mi mano –dijo sonriéndole

-eso espero, si no, no tendré otra opción que buscarme otra o torturarte –dijo riéndose

-espero mejor la segunda opción –decía al tiempo que sus labios volvían a rozarse peligrosamente

-entonces seré masoquista, ¿no importa? –respondió en susurro cuando sus labios eran separados por escasos milímetros

-no importa, aprenderé a vivir así –menciono para finalmente unir sus labios e un beso, con el cual sellaban la promesa que se habían hecho, el beso fue lento, profundo, diciéndose cuanto se amaban, a ese beso le siguieron otros mas, unos inocentes y otros no tanto.

continuara…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: espero les guste este y los otros fics, y si no, pues déjenme un comentario con sus sugerencias o lo k kieran XD

**1****: **en la película ya mencionada, en la traducción que se hizo aquí en México, no dice "te amo" sino "me encantas", aunque la original es lo que ya puse

**2****: **en la versión manga de esta serie, se menciona que Fujitaka, al igual que Eriol, es una reencarnación del mago Clow, ya que el alma de este se dividió en 2, una en Eriol y otra en este señor, solo que Eriol fue el que heredo todos los poderes y recuerdos, y al cambiar todas las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, Hiraguisawa le pide a esta que le ayude a darle la mitad de sus poderes a Fujitaka, porque ya no quiere ser el mago mas poderoso del mundo, ¿Qué modesto no?

**3****: **jeje esa me la invente yo

**4****: **ok ok, aquí les va, en el manga se de a entender muy bien, que tanto Touya como Yukito, son… son… del otro bando, afortunadamente en el anime no se nota tanto, y en este fic, he decidido hacerlos hombres jajajaja

**5****: **aproximadamente en la mitad de la película 2, se ve lo que seria la ultima escena de la obra, donde se da a entender que el príncipe se muere, afortunadamente eso solo es en la obra

**6****: **ultima línea que dice Sakura en la obra, lo del beso yo lo agregue, ya que eso no aparece por ninguna parte del guión, imagínense en el ensayo a Sakura, tener que hacer esa escena con… ¡¡Yamazaki!! Así es, originalmente este mentiroso de primera tenia el papel del príncipe, aunque por un accidente se lesiona el brazo y el muy sacrificado de Syaoran acepta ser su reemplazo

**7****: **este poema no se ni quien lo escribió, se lo enviaron a una amiga y esta por andar de descuidada lo largo por ahí, vi el papel y lo leí, y como en ese momento andaba Sakuriando pues se me ocurrió ponerlo en esta parte, obvio, le pedí permiso para usarlo nn´


End file.
